User blog:MyanCatRocks/Headcannon Elf Magic: Hybrid
Hybrid Magic I got the idea to do this after giving The Elvendoodler some ieas for hybrid magic. This was originally in the blog "Headcannon Elf Magic" 'Lightning' Lightning magic is the most unpredictable of all hybrid magic. Power surges can happen randomly, and energy has to be discharged often. Other quirks of lightning magic include volts of electricity running around the elf’s body at random, and they can make their elf markings glow. Lightning elves have brown, yellow, gold, or sometimes white hair, and their magic is colored gold. Level One Magic: *Channel electricity from their bodies or from the air. They can fling the electricity at targets as powerful lightning bolts, or hit others with electrified punches. *During their power surges, they will levitate a few inches off the ground, held up by webs of electricity. *The lightning can power machines, or hack into electronics. *They are immune to their lightning. Level Two Magic: *Can create webs of electricity (electric fields) *During power surges, they can levitate a few inches off the ground. Level Three Magic: *They can summon thunderclouds. *They are completely immune to electricity. 'Sound' Sound magic is the least unpredictable. Power surges are very rare for Sound Elves, as their magic is a calm type of magic, and they are often calm too. Sound Elves have hair that comes in a variety of pastel colors, and their magic has no color (clear). Level One Magic: *Can speak without opening their mouths (or do voice throwing). *Can use their magic to make any sound (music, other people's voices, etc.) *Can speak in a hypnotic voice that puts listeners in a trance-like state that can be broken by shaking the elf / human. Level Two Magic: *Shoot "sonic booms" (powerful sound waves that can deflect most attacks. They can also be used to propel the Sound Elf to let them jump higher.) *It is now harder to break victims out of the trance. *Can use short-distance telepathy. Level Three Magic: *Can scan the memories of those in a trance. *Trance is now really hard to break out of. *Can use long-distance telepathy. 'Life / Energy' Unlike Earth and Water, Life is the true healing element. Unlike power surges in other elements, Life power surges are relatively harmless. Life Elves have brown or green to blue hair, and their magic is turquoise to teal. Level One Magic: *Can also use their magic to heal the mental state of others (sort of like how Emily with her Love powers can heal Skyra's broken heart). *They can animate objects for short periods of time. *Can stimulate growth of small areas in non-plant life (eg, healing bone or skin) Level Two Magic: *Can heal illness. *Revitilise beings that are near death. *Animate objects for indefinite amounts of time. Level Three Magic: *Can give their animated objects healing powers. *Can bring the dead back to life (only if the body is present), but this takes a huge toll on their energy and may put them in a coma for up to two weeks. 'Metal' Metal is the hardest of hybrid magics to control. It often fights with it’s user and therefore is hard to use. Over time, the magic will eventually let the elf use it more easily. Metal Elves have brown, grey, black, or silver hair, and their magic is silver-brown. Level One Magic: *Can control metal (is hard to shape it, though). *Can also exert control over rocks and minerals. *Can use their magic to either deflect or amplify electric attacks. *Are immune to mind reading (The Elvendoodler calls this a "Tinfoil Hat") Level Two Magic: *They can now easily shape metal. *Like Stone-Singer Earth Dragons, they can sense minerals deep within the ground. They can also sense metal. *Can tell how sturdy metal is just by looking at it, which lets them sense weak points in armor. *Can use the metal magic to give them a silver glow, which makes their skin stronger and much harder to pierce. Level Three Magic: *They can form a silver magic layer over their skin that is almost impenetrable. *Form a silver energy shield. *Change metals into other metals (iron into gold, for example) 'Mist' Mist is unpredictable, but very protective of its user, with powerful magic surfacing when the user is in danger, often without the user realizing it. Mist Elves have silver, grey, white, and sometimes blue or purple-grey hair. Their magic is silvery white. Level One Magic: *Change the temperature and humidity of the air around them, but not that much. *Can turn water into mist, which can be used to hide themselves. *Can heat the mist into scalding steam. *Can control mist and fog. *Can create illusions in the mist (however, the illusions are silent and objects go through them) Level Two Magic: *They can create illlusions outside the mist *Can turn potions into fog, which give anyone in the fog the effect of the potion. *They can absorb mist to teleport short distances *They can also absorb mist to become invisible. Mist is slowly let out as their form becomes more solid. Level Three Magic: 'At this level, Mist Elves can absorb mist into their bodies to become temporarily invisible. They can also absorb mist to teleport short distances (they release most of the mist when they appear in the new location. *When they become invisible, they can go through walls. *Their illusions are solid instead of objects going through them. *They can teleport longer distances. 'Ice / Frost Ice magic is cold and demanding of the user, but over time, it becomes more friendly towards it’s user. Power surges happen more often when they magic is displeased with the owner. Frost Elves have white, silver, or blue hair, and their magic is a very pale blue. Level One Magic: *Can freeze water instantly. *Can extinguish flames. *Can shoot rays of ice that form frost on whatever they touch, numbing creatures. *Can conrol ice or snow. *Cold temperatures do not bother them. Level Two Magic: *Can shoot rays of ice that slow down whatever they touch (by actually slowing down their body). *Freeze dying creatures to stabilize them. Level Three Magic: *Their ice rays form huge chunks of ice. *Freeze rain clouds to make it snow. *Shoot paralyzing ice rays. Category:Blog posts